Rain of Love
by Sakura Irving
Summary: Piers, a young Lemurian, is asked to go on an adventure to prove his king's theories...the catch is that he will have to leave his love behind. What will become of the young couple? PiersXOC
1. Default Chapter

_**Rain of Love**_

Naomi: YEAH! Piers! You finally get to be in a story.

Piers: About time! looks around So, where is all the other people in this story?

Naomi: You're right…SAKURA! SHEBA! JENNA! MIA! FELIX! ISAAC! IVAN! GARET!

Piers: Er, who's Sakura?

Naomi: The girl you are going to like, or, smoothly love.

Piers: Er, I don't like the sound of this…

Sakura: You called, Naomi?

Naomi: Yes, I did. Sakura this is Piers, Piers, Sakura.

Piers: blush

Sakura: blush H-hi…

Naomi: I think this is going to turn out well… Sakura…or Sheba!

Sheba: Yeah?

Naomi: Disclaimer.  
Sheba: OK. Naomi does not own Golden Sun: The Lost Age, Piers, me, or Lemuria, no matter how much she wants to…but she does own Sakura…I think

Our story takes place in Lemuria. King Hydros has recently sent Piers' father and Sakura's mother and father to find out more about the outside world. We find Piers sitting by the ledge and looking out at his father's voyage. He is only about 10 (Lemurian Years).

"I wonder if daddy will ever come back." Piers thinks aloud to himself.

"I'm sure that they'll come back," Answers a voice behind him. A young girl about Piers' age approaches. She has wisteria eyes and aquamarine hair with wine highlights. Her clothes are of the Lemurian's clothes, only there were tints of purple.

Piers smiled, " Hi, Sakura,"

"Hey, Piers," Sakura sat down beside him with her knees crossed. Her face darkened, "I hope mommy and daddy find their way back…"

Piers turns to Sakura, and smiles.

"I'm sure they'll make it back someday,"

"But…what if they die of old age!" Sakura cried desperately.

Piers laughed, "That's why they brought over 100 barrels of the spring water!"

Sakura sighed with relief, "Thank you, Piers." Her face brightened, "you're a lot more encouraging then that stupid Loki!"

"I heard that!" boomed a voice from behind the two adolescents. A boy about 10 LY (Lemurian Years) with golden eyes loomed over Sakura and Piers.

"I thought that you weren't going to make fun of me anymore!" He turned to Piers, "I doubt that stupid father of yours will be able to even read a map!" snickered Loki, "Besides," Loki revolved towards Sakura, "you aren't worthy of a cherry blossom like Sakura!" Loki then began to laugh malevolently. Sakura stared at Loki with innocent eyes. Then, her eyes grew as wide as the plates on the Royal Hall.

"EWWW! Are you saying that I _love _Piers!" Sakura stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Piers then stared at Loki, "What made you come to that conclusion?"

Loki just smirked at the other two children.

"I've been reading the books of the Royal Hall. They always have stories of old. A lot of the time, a hero appears and saves a princess,"

Piers, once again, stared at him in disbelief. He then shook his head and answered, with concern, "Those books are giving you too many ideas,"

Loki then fled, throwing malevolent laughs over his back. As Loki ran off, Sakura caught the sight of the Lemurian king, Hydros. His blue robes shimmered in many hues of blue. The elderly king's aquamarine hair flailed about in the many directions of the wind.

"Piers, Sakura," bowed King Hydros, "there is something that I must tell you,"

The two youths stared at the wise male.

Hydros sighed and continued, "Your mother, Sakura, has just sent me a message saying that they will not return."

Sakura clasped her hand over her mouth and ran towards the house, not looking back. When she got to the safety of her room, she sat in the middle of her bed and closed her eyes.

_Come on, I can do this,_ thought Sakura. In Sakura's mind, her mother came into view. Her mother's wine hair was dancing in the calm sea breeze.

_Mother! Mother! _Sakura's mind called out.

What is it? What happened in Lemuria? I knew it was a bad idea to let Ares have his ways…Sakura's mother's thoughts floated back.

_What did you mean by, 'we will not be returning'? _ questioned Sakura.

In the picture of Sakura's mind, her mother smiled.

_Why are you smiling Mother? This is not a laughing situation!_

We all decided that it would be best if none of us returned. It's because we will be seen by too many people. And then if we disappear for a few years, they will be supicous of how we look the same as when we were here previously. Sakura's mother explained.

_Mother! MOTHER! Don't leave me! _Sakura's mind called out to the disappearing depiction of her mother.

Sakura then opened her eyes and just started to bawl in her hiding


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Piers looked out on the cliff, his mind wandering across the untouched water.

It has been nearly 10 Lemurian Years since Sakura's and Piers' parents have taken off to see if King Hydros's scholars were correct.

"Hey Piers!" exclaimed a cheery voice behind the young, aquamarined haired adult. It was Sakura. Her hair was now about shoulder length. Her hair swept across her face as Piers could feel his face turn a deep scarlet.

"Oh, S-S-Sakura," Piers stammered, "Why are you out at such a time?"

"I don't know," Sakura pondered, "Oh! Your uncle wanted to speak with you. He says it is very urgent,"

Piers looked at her strangely. _Why do I want to…no…I can't be acting like Loki…_

Piers then realized that Sakura was using Psynergy. He immediately tried to block her out of his mind, but it was too late. She leaned backwards and stared at Piers amusingly.

"You like me," she began singing.

Piers tried to defend himself.

"As a friend, yes. As a lover, NO."

Sakura just smiled and smiled amusingly.

"Anyway, your uncle wants you," Sakura answered wittily.

Piers then began to go up the steps toward the wondrous city of Lemuria. As he walked through the door, Loki stood at the entrance. Piers glared at him.

"My answer is no, Loki, I will not fight, and defeat you, again,"

Loki just smirked his evil filled smile.

"I just came to tell you that King Hydros wants to send you out of Lemuria,"

Piers gaped at him. Why had King Hydros chosen him? Why not Loki?

"I know what you are thinking," Loki taunted, "You hope that Hydros want to send me instead of you, so that you can spend time with that sweet cherry blossom, Sakura,"

Piers just glared at Loki's sneer. He then answered.

"Why don't you just come with me, so that we both hear what Hydros has to say,"

"Suite yourself," Loki smiled, "Of course, I'll be right…as always,"

They then stormed their way toward the castle, while throwing angry glances at eachother.

After going up the steps to the palace, the guards stepped aside and one guard whispered in Piers' ear, "So, is Loki joining your new quest?"

"I hope not," Piers whispered back.

The guards then opened the immense doors and the two young adults walked in.

When they got to the throne room, Piers' uncle greeted them.

"Your Majesty wants to speak with both of you,"

"You think I just noticed that?" Piers' answered sarcastically.

Before long, King Hydros was in their sights. He wore his usual cerulean robes, along with a headband similar to Piers'.

"Piers, you do know that it has been almost ten years since your parents have left this very port?"

"Yes, I do," Piers answered while bowing.

Loki did not bother to bow, instead, he burst out, "And you want him to leave to try your theory again, " Piers then heard him whisper, "And he will most likely die, along with that damned father of his,"

"Yes, Loki," King Hydros glared at him with hostility, " and I could have your head off for that rude comment,"

King Hydros then turned to Piers.

"You need to pack up all your belongings, and," King Hydros then faced his back to Piers, "you will not be allowed to take Sakura with you,"

Naomi: I'm sorry with the confusion of the stupid chapter system….

Piers: Also, this story has been slightly corrected…

Naomi: Thank You! (No Flames!)


	3. Chapter 3 News

Naomi: Wow, for the first time, I got a review from someone I DIDN'T know…it's amazing…

Piers: You know it was bound to come sometime…

Sakura: Yeah! PARTY!

Naomi: Well, thank you GoldenSunGeek, savedbyJC'sgrace, and most of all, Frozen Perfection! (Anything in Italics are thoughts, both messaging and none) Also, I am just getting used to all this chapter stuff…so PLEASE don't be angry with my last story!

**Chapter 3**

**News**

Piers gaped at King Hydros with utter amazement. Was he joking?

_Why me? Of all the people he could have chosen, he chose me?_ Piers turned to Loki. He just smirked at Piers evilly.

_Damned Loki_ Piers thought to himself.

"Piers," King Hydros broke the angry thought in Piers' mind, "Do NOT tell Conservato. He might start monologueing me, "King Hydros finished with a smile.

_Why are you smiling? _Piers questioned to himself. The angered adult then stormed out of the door with as much politeness as he could.

Meanwhile, Sakura was over at Piers' house, wasting the day away talking with Piers' mother.

"Anyway," Sakura started while she sipped some seltzer, "I was Mind Reading Piers today…"

"…and he loves you," the elderly woman broke in. Sakura blushed, tilted her head around 45 degrees, and stared at her, in a look that said, 'how did you know?'

"I know because it's all he ever talks about. After you moved in with Lunpa, he talks about you so much, you would think you two were married!" Piers' mother finished.

"Well," Sakura blushed, "I…like,"-Piers' mother glared lovingly-"okay, fine, love him. Whenever I'm with him, I just want to be in his arms…"

"I'm glad you feel like that, because I do too," answered a voice behind the mauve haired girl. Sakura turned, hoping to see her loved one, but instead…

"LOKI!" Sakura boomed.

"So, you don't have feelings for that 'other' man," Loki grinned evilly, "Then you will be glad to hear that he will be leaving,"

"NO! TEMPEST!" Sakura screamed. Three huge tornados then picked up Loki and flung him out the door

_No…no it can't be… _Sakura's mind groaned.

Piers then walked in five minutes later.

"What was that all about?" Piers questioned aloud. He then realized that Sakura was kneeling on the floor, while his mother patted her back. Sakura then jolted up, almost knocking Piers' mother to the floor, when she realized that Piers had entered. The usual, kind pools of purple were a saddened sapphire. The girl's eyes were also a sore scarlet, from all the tears that flowed. The light from the window made her eyes flash with anger.

"How could you!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Sakura's voice seemed to get louder with every statement, "You just want to leave this land, your past, "-Sakura then sounded like thunder-"YOUR LOVE!" She then sprinted out the door.

"No," Piers then followed her, until he ran into the door frame, "WAIT!" Piers cried out after her, while he whispered to himself, "Ply" A tiny fairy then came and touched his fore head. Piers' headache then rushed away, only to lead to desolate thoughts.

"Mother," Piers clutched the stone frame, as he dropped to the ground, "what should I do?"

"Do what any other person woule if their loved one rejected them," the kindly mother stooped next to him, "confront her,"

Naomi: sniffs Just remember, NO FLAMES! brightens up Also if you tell me ALL the alliterations in this chapter, you will get the grand prize of accomplishment!

Sheena: Now, you go and work on "A Hidden Irving"…

Naomi: Fine…


	4. Departure

**Chapter 4 **

**Departure**

Sakura I.- FINALLY UPDATED! (rocks out)

Piers- (sweatdrop)

Sakura I.- I don't own Golden Sun, and Camelot needs to start on Golden Sun 3!

Piers- (sweatdrop again)

(0)(0)(0)

Tears continued to make streams down Sakura's face as the wind tossed her hair about. On top of Lumpa's tower, she often felt that the world could just melt away her problems. Not this time.

_Why the hell did Piers agree to leave! He knows what happened to my parents…They never returned!_ More tears welled up as the purple-haired girl continued mourning. After another outburst of tears, she felt a caring hand on her shoulder.

"My dear child, why do you cry?" A warm, compassionate male voice asked. Sakura looked up to see her foster, parent, Lunpa, the critically acclaimed thief. It was unusual for Sakura to see the pencil-mustached man in an unhappy mood, besides the times he argued with Conservato. The young woman stood up and clutched to the old man and spilled her heart to him. She told him everything; Piers leaving, Loki's comments, and most of all, her true feelings. Lunpa just stood next to the girl the entire time patiently, knowing that it often felt good to say what's on people's minds.

I-I just don't want him to leave!" Sakura sobbed, "He knows that my parents went off with the same mission, and they're probably dead!" Sakura went into yet another series of tears.

"Sakura. You must remember, this is King Hydros who's making the decision. Piers will come back alive, I assure you,"

Even in the mist of confusion that Loki created, Lunpa's words made sense, _Yes_ Sakura thought, _Piers is one of the strongest in Lemuria. He will come back!_ Sakura pushed herself out of Lunpa's arms, then hugged him.

"Thank you, Lunpa. I-I'm going to talk to Piers now," The young woman then left the tower at a run. As she jolted down the stairs, she ran into someone. She fell on the cold stone stairs.

"Oof…" Sakura slowly got up, "I'm sorry. I…" She looked up to see a pair of amber eyes.

"You ok, Sakura? I'm sorry, I just…" Sakura knew that voice. It was Piers. She stood up and looked at him.

"Um…Piers? I'm-I'm sorry I overreacted,"

Piers smiled that smile that melted Sakura's heart, and replied, "It's fine. I understand what happened to your parents, so I understand," His face turned grim, "Besides, my father was on that ship. Almost killed my mother's heart…" The cerulean-haired man sighed, "I have to leave soon, so can you meet me at the dock in one hour?" Sakura nodded again as she ran off. She knew that she had to give him a farewell gift.

The wisteria-haired girl exited Lemuria and climbed in her tiny lifeboat. Sakura sailed to her secret area that was hidden behind a monstrous rock that normal Lemurian ships couldn't get past. She landed at the docks and looked at the grand ships that had been abandoned there ages ago. Sakura eyed the breath-taking ships for a couple of minutes then dashed inside Ancient Lemuria.

Weeds had spurng up from the bright green grass, and broken stone was scattered all over the small meadow. The fountain had overflowed, making the lower level unaccessible, unless you were swimming. Sakura walked out on the prickly grass on her barefeet.

"Spring! Shade! Bubbles! C'mon out!"

Three Mercury djinni jumped out from the translucent water. Sakura smiled and hugged them all. Tears welled up behind Sakura's eyes again as she remarked, "Spring…Shade…go with Piers. I know you will be of more use to him than me," Spring and Shade squeaked sadly and disappeared. Sakura turned to her last djinni, Bubbles, "Looks like it's just us now…"

(0)(0)(0)

Piers threw his last barrel of supplies on board the ship. His uncle shook his shoulder.

"Piers, don't go killing yourself now. Come back in one piece!"

"I'm sure I'll come back, Uncle!"

Piers's mother started crying, "Piers. You're the only thing that your father left me. If my heart gives out on me, I want to die knowing that your alive," Piers's mother went and hugged her son, knowing that he might not return. Piers let go of the old woman, and turned to his loved one.

"Sakura," Piers pulled her close to him, "Thank you…for doing what you can,"

Sakura sniffled, "Spring will heal you when you call on him, and Shade creates a shield that leaves attacks almost powerless. Piers I.." She clutched to Piers harder, and whispered, "I love you…

Piers pulled her to his lips and they shared their first kiss. Little did they know that Loki was looking down on them, green with envy and as angry as a pack of bees.

Piers and Sakura unocked with each other, and Piers left Sakura's arms. The blue-haired boy climbed up the ladder to the boat, and steered it toward the open sea. Sakura sighed as she started to walk back toward Lemuria.

"You two are so cute together," Piers's mother said sweetly, "I hope I can stay alive long enough to see you two get married," Sakura blushed a furious shade of crimson.

"Sakura!" the voice sounded urgent. Sakura was surprised to see Lunpa running toward her.

"Where's Piers!"

Sakura cocked her head, "He left a few minutes ago…"

"Blast!"

"What? What happened, Lunpa?"

Lunpa sighed. "…Poseidon has risen, and he created a tidal wave that's carrying everything in it's wake. That includes…"

Sakura gasped.

_No…_She ran out to the high bluff, neglecting Piers's mother, who had fainterd.

"PIERS!" Sakura screamed desparately.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Sakura I. – Why am I always so mean to my OCs?

Piers- Because you're evil.

R&R!


	5. NEWS FROM SI

Hello my fans! (Or the few that I have left…)

Anyways, I apologize deeply to those who read my fanfiction that I have not updated in SOOOOOO long!! I've been crazy busy with school and band, and on top of that, THE FIRE WALL ON MY COMPUTER WITH ALL MY FANFICS HAS BEEN BLOCKED!! With this in mind, it will still be a very long time till my next update.  I figured I might as well warn all my amazing, loyal fans so that they won't be lying awake at night wondering when Sakura Irving will update…

But, for those of you wondering, I'll put a brief little summary of what's happening to each fanfic:

Rain of Love: I'm seriously considering rewriting the first few chapters here. I think they just sound so terrible in the first few chapters…

A Hidden Irving: Most likely going to start jumping forward in different scenes that will be more important, for example meeting certain characters, experiencing different obstacles, etc.

Cross Feathers: Ah… Definitely one of my favorite works so far… I greatly hope and look forward to updating this again.

Who will get the Boar's Head?: I really like where this one is going and will most likely continue!

Anyways, I apologize again!!

S.I.


End file.
